Exercise IS Good For You
by AgentB81
Summary: Gym & Izzie & Addie & skimpy clothing is a winning formula. Addie/Izzie Femslash


**Title:** Exercise _IS_ Good For You  
**Author:** **agentb81**  
**Fandom:** Grey's Anatomy  
**Pairing:** Izzie/Addison  
**Rating:** Adult/NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Grey's Anatomy is copyrighted and belongs to Shonda Rhimes. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use.  
**Summary:** Gym + Izzie + Addie + skimpy clothing = a winning formula  
**Spoilers:** No spoilers per se, just pretend Addison is still in Grey's and everything with Izzie is hunky dory!  
**A/N:** Follow me on Twitter agentb81 I'll keep you updated with fic developments and discuss ideas :)

* * *

The beads of perspiration slowly formed and began to spill down her face. So determined was Izzie Stevens in her work, she paid the same attention to many other extracurricular activities. The blonde had been pounding away on the treadmill for a good thirty minutes, a strained day at work had led to an impromptu visit to the gym, it had been several weeks since her last visit due to a conflicting work schedule, but today she was going to make it count. Every thump of her foot upon the track represented a moment of frustration or anger she had felt during her working day at Seattle Grace Hospital.

The intern was aware of a presence beside her, the shorter woman had attempted a conversation with Izzie, but was left disappointed when the blonde was unable to formulate coherent words. Izzie began to slow down, the lack of exercise over the few weeks of absence was beginning to take its toll on her. She slowed to a light cool down jog, swiping at her water bottle to clench the desperate thirst in her throat. Her heavy breathing began to slow with her pace, she was beginning to process her surroundings, more aware and less focussed on her running. She turned her head slightly and addressed the woman on the machine beside her.

"I'm sorry, I was kinda in the zone." Izzie apologised with a small smile.

"Hey, don't sweat it." The other woman said. Izzie had befriended the brunette on previous trips to the gym, she found having someone to talk to occasionally helped with her motivation. "I haven't seen you here in a while."

"I haven't been here in a while." The blonde smiled. "Work." She explained with one word. The other woman rolled her eyes.

"I guess you get that in your profession."

"I don't know what I'm doing from one day to the next and lately all I seem to do is work" Izzie sighed. "How about you Jen?"

"The beauty of being a freelance writer I guess, I can pretty much work when I want." She smiled. Izzie groaned in response.

"I'm err, I'm going to pick up the pace a bit." The blonde said.

"Ok, I'll talk to you later then." Jen smiled, her eyes lingering on the intern's lithe body. Izzie was pushing the buttons on the control before her, too preoccupied to be aware of the attention she was receiving. She caught sight of something in her peripheral vision, a flash of familiar auburn. Izzie looked up and turned her head, her eyes pinpointing her target. She let out a deep breath at the realisation that Addison Montgomery had entered the gym wearing very little indeed. She wore a tight black work out vest and matching leggings that stopped at the calf, her white sneakers completed the ensemble. Her silken locks were tied back haphazardly, even in the gym, the woman was perfection. Izzie struggled to tear her eyes away. As the attending turned and locked eyes with the blonde, Izzie wobbled, losing her footing. An arm crossed her body and smacked the stop button, the treadmill halting just as Izzie's knees made contact with the rubber of the belt. She felt a hand on her back, then a voice penetrated her thoughts.

"Izzie, are you ok?"

"Huh?" Izzie said, her knees were stinging, she felt tears in her eyes threatening to spill, she had already damaged her pride by toppling over, the blonde did not want to cry on top of that. She looked up and saw Jen bent over her, the brunette's hand moved to her face, gently stroking her cheek.

"Are you ok?"

"Err." She looked around, few people had stopped what they were doing, but there were several onlookers and a couple of smirkers. Addison had disappeared from sight. "I'm fine." She pulled away from the petite brunette and began to stand, again she wobbled, her legs had turned jellylike. As she stumbled she felt a strong arm around her waist, hoisting her up. She snapped her head sideways about to blast a string of expletives at her intruder but was caught off guard, her mouth hung open as she met crystal blue eyes once again.

"The things you do to get attention Stevens, honestly you can't be trusted anywhere." Addison smiled sympathetically.

"It's ok, I got it." Jen said defensively, attempting to hold Izzie up from the other side. "Izzie you're bleeding." She said with shock. The doctors looked down at the blonde's legs, she had a gash on her knee where she had knocked it on the way down.

"It's ok, it's only superficial." Izzie stated.

"You should get it checked out by a doctor." Jen whined.

"Jen, I'm a doctor!" Izzie exclaimed.

"Let me take a look at it Stevens." Addison insisted.

"Who are you?" Jen asked, somewhat vehemently. Addison stood aghast.

"She's my friend Jen, we work together." Izzie defended.

"Err, are you two . . .?" Addison asked, finishing her sentence with gesture of her free hand.

"What? No." Izzie snorted, "I just know her from the gym." She explained. Her gym buddy looked offended and hurt before quickly regaining her composure, if she was going to win Izzie's heart, being possessive and pathetic would not do it.

"No, we're just gym buddies." The brunette sighed.

"Ok." Addison frowned, slightly perturbed by the other woman's behaviour. "Let's get you patched up Stevens." She said guiding the blonde over to a bench.

As the redhead gently dabbed at the wound, she offered polite conversation, distracting the blonde from the stinging sensation.

"I haven't seen you in here before." Addison said.

"I haven't been in a few weeks, work has been kinda crazy." Izzie offered as an explanation.

"Arh. I just joined last week, figured I could do with a distraction from my mundane life." The redhead smirked.

"Well I hope I haven't disappointed." Izzie smiled. Addison looked up.

"Despite you being hurt, it was certainly quite a show." The attending smiled warmly.

"I aim to please." Izzie laughed, before taking a sharp intake of breath.

"I'm sorry." Addison offered quickly. " You know it doesn't help wearing shorts, if you had been wearing some leggings like mine, you might not have been cut."

"But if I had been wearing leggings like yours, I wouldn't be having this conversation with you." The blonde said, staring intently at the redhead.

"Good point. And I probably wouldn't have rescued you from your 'friend'!" Addison laughed.

"Yeah, she's become a bit of a stalker, in the nicest possible way of course."

"Of course."

"She means well, and it's good for me to have someone to talk to."

"You don't listen to music?"

"I don't have an ipod."

"You don't have an ipod?" Addison exclaimed.

"Money's been tight, besides, I don't have anything to upload music from." She laughed.

"I could see how that would be a disadvantage." The redhead nodded in agreement. Addison took a brief look around and caught Jen starring at the couple. "Erm, I think she has a thing for you." She laughed.

"What?" Izzie looked up and groaned, "She's nice and everything, but I'm just not interested." Izzie winced and squealed as Addison touched a particularly sore spot and pulled her leg away. Instinctively the redhead placed a hand on the intern's bare thigh stilling it.

"Hold still." Addison ordered, her fingers sprawled across the blonde's soft flesh. Izzie closed her eyes, the feel of Addison's soft hand on her skin was far from expected, but very welcome. She hadn't wanted to think of her superior in this way, though she had. It was the notion that she would unlikely ever get to know the neo natal surgeon that kept her feelings at bay. Besides, Addison Montgomery was way out of her league. Dazed by the feel of Izzie's toned thigh beneath her well manicured hand, Addison instinctively began to stroke her thumb over the soft skin. A breathy sigh shook the older woman from her reverie, she pulled her hand from the blonde's leg and cleared her throat, catching Izzie's attention.

"I think we're about done here, I'll just put a dressing on it." Addison said hurridly, avoiding eye contact with the intern.

"Thank you Dr Montgomery." Izzie replied. It was the use of the formal name which had the redhead look at Izzie.

"Call me Addison, we're not at work now." Addison smiled.

"Ok, Addison." Izzie smiled. "I'm Izzie." She teased and held out a hand. The redhead willingly took the offered hand into her own and shook it gently. The two doctors reluctantly pulled apart, fingers lingering before finally letting go. Addison busied herself with Izzie's dressing, distracting herself from the feelings she was enduring being in such close proximity to the blonde. She had not thought of Izzie in such a way before, however when she saw her running in her tank top and shorts, her hair tied back and the sheen of perspiration on the tanned, toned skin, it took her breath away. In that moment she saw Izzie Stevens the woman, not Dr Stevens the pesky intern.

"Izzie?" Jen asked, hovering over Addison.

"Yeah?" Izzie said.

"Are you ok?"

"She'll be fine, it's just a superficial wound." Addison interrupted.

"Just what you said." The brunette said to Izzie.

"Yeah." Izzie agreed.

"Do you want to get a drink after?" Jen asked hesitantly. Izzie immediately looked at Addison who raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I err, I . . ."

"We have to get back to work." Addison came to Izzie's rescue.

"It's late." The petite brunette frowned.

"We have a late surgery scheduled." The redhead explained. Jen narrowed her eyes and looked to the blonde who nodded, offered a small shrug and smiled apologetically.

"Some other time maybe?" Jen asked hopefully.

"Maybe." Izzie said with a smile. The other woman smiled in return before returning to her workout, an extra spring in her step.

"You're too nice Stevens." Addison observed as she finished dressing Izzie's wound. She looked up to see the blonde staring at her, eyebrows raised.

"At least I don't lie." Izzie smirked.

"Are you telling me you want to go for a drink?"

"Nooo . . . but . . ."

"No buts, you need to be ruthless." Addison said.

"Ok, ok." Izzie surrendered holding her hands up in defeat. She gingerly stood up and flexed her knee, testing the constraints of the dressing.

"How does it feel?" Addison asked, also rose to her feet, her eyes not leaving her handiwork.

"Despite being a little sore, it's good, good job Dr Montgomery." Izzie smirked.

"You're lucky you don't need sutures."

Izzie stood, her hands on her hips, "You know it's all your fault." She stated. Addison frowned upon hearing the accusation.

"Excuse me?" she asked. "I think you did a pretty good job of making an ass of yourself on your own." Addison laughed.

"It was you, you distracted me. I didn't expect to see you here, or anyone from work here, this was my haven, an escape from Seattle Grace."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Addison said, not quite sure why exactly she was apologising, it was after all, a free country.

"Ok, that sounded a little harsh, but I'm sooo glad it was you and not the Chief." Izzie visibly shuddered at the thought.

"I shall take that as a compliment." Addison said. "I should really get on with my workout, I've been looking for excuses to duck out."

"Don't let me stop you." Izzie offered, "Thank you Dr Montgomery."

"I told you, it's Addison. Take care Izzie, don't over do it and keep your eyes to yourself." She winked before turning and leaving the blonde to ponder her parting words. All Izzie could do was watch the sway in the redhead's hips as she departed. _I am in soooo much trouble_, the blonde thought.

* * *

The pedals turned at a steady speed, round and round in a monotonous action, the whirring sound was almost hypnotic. The feet attached to the pedals showed no relenting and continued with the motion, slightly off-white well used sneakers firmly in their place. Eyes travelled from the sneakers, stopping briefly, admiring the slender ankle as it worked the pedals, up the eyes travelled over the defined slender legs. An eyebrow was raised when the eyes finally reached the hem of the shorts, they were short shorts indeed. She raised her eyes, seeking the owner of such short shorts and was surprised to see a smirk plastered across the face before meeting questioning brown eyes. The redhead, slightly stunned for a moment for being sprung, broke out into a huge coy smile. She sauntered over to the object of her visual assault. Addison sat down on the free bike beside the other patron and began to peddle, inserting her instructions using the buttons as she did so.

"Just making sure my patient is ok." She shrugged as she responded to Izzie's questioning gaze.

"With a thorough visual examination?" Izzie asked with a smile. Addison laughed nervously.

"I like your shorts?"

"Are you asking me or telling me?" the blonde laughed, it was unusual for her to see Addison Montgomery in a less than professional situation.

"I like your shorts." Addison stated.

"Thank you." Izzie nodded with acceptance, a compliment about clothing from Addison Montgomery was something to treasure as the attending adorned immaculate taste.

"How's the injury?"

"A little sore. I thought I would try out a piece of equipment I'd be less likely to fall off of." The intern smirked.

"Don't be so sure." Addison said as she stuck out a hand and shoved Izzie's shoulder playfully. The blonde wobbled, her peddling subsided, in slow motion Izzie grabbed at Addison, desperately trying to stay on the saddle. Seeing her struggle, the redhead offered a guilty hand of which Izzie grabbed a hold onto, Addison pulled the blonde into a steadying position on her saddle. Izzie was breathing heavily following the initial panic of falling. "Oh Izzie I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to actually fall." The redhead apologised profusely. Izzie looked at the woman beside her and could see the genuine remorse in the older woman's eyes.

"It's ok." Izzie breathed, willing her heart rate to slow. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" Addison placed a worried hand on the blonde's bare shoulder.

"Yeah." Izzie replied, she looked at the surgeon's perfectly manicured hand and smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine. That was totally unexpected, who knew Dr Montgomery had a playful side?"

Addison laughed, "I don't know how to take that."

"If I said I was honoured to witness it, how would you take that?"

"As a compliment I guess."

"You should." Izzie agreed with a smile. "You're professional at work, and sophisticated and classy . . ."

"You can stop with the complements Stevens." Addison blushed.

"And modest too." Izzie smiled. The redhead shot her a warning glance. "Ok, that's it, I swear."

"Erm don't turn around, but your friend is approaching."

"Hey Izzie." Jen said as she sat herself the other side of the intern.

"Hi Jen." Izzie returned routinely.

"How's your knee?"

"Good thanks."

Addison rolled her eyes at the mundane polite conversation.

"That's great. How's your workout going?"

"It's good thanks." Izzie smiled politely. She turned her head and laughed at the expression on the redhead's face.

"Something funny?" Jen asked slightly irritated.

"Not at all." Izzie said deadpan, returning her attention to the petite brunette beside her.

"I'm going to head off." Addison said as she came to a halt. She took a swig of her water bottle. Izzie turned and watched, the sheen of perspiration on the redhead's skin gave her an unmistakable glow. She watched as Addison's neck muscles strained whilst drinking from the bottle. As Addison removed the bottle from her lips, Izzie gazed with anticipation, to be that bottle upon those lips she thought dreamily. She watched as a small droplet of water began a journey down the attending's chin.

"You err," Izzie began, rather than continuing, she gingerly reached forward and wiped the redhead's chin with her thumb, taking the drop of water with her. "had a drop of water." She explained upon seeing the inquiring gaze in Addison's eyes.

"Water." Addison repeated, captivated by Izzie's inviting warm, chocolate eyes.

"Yeah." Izzie breathed. A cough sent Addison crashing back to earth, she shook her head and smiled.

"I'm going to hit the showers. Don't be late Stevens." She said.

"Late?" Izzie asked before realisation dawned and she nodded her head, "Late! Right, no I won't be late for our surgery." She emphasised a little over enthusiastically. Addison grinned and turned to leave. Izzie watched black skin-tight gym gear walk casually away from her, it was her turn to be startled by an interrupting fake cough. She sighed and looked to her intruder with a small smile.

"She's hot." Jen observed.

"Who?" Izzie asked nonchalantly.

"Your friend, she's freakishly attractive."

"Hmm, I guess so." The blonde said thoughtfully.

"I know you've noticed?"

"What?"

"You think she's hot?" Jen accused.

"I work with her." Izzie retorted with irritation. "What is your problem?"

"I don't have a problem."

"You do have a problem. Are you jealous?" Izzie accused.

"What? No, I just think, she's just . . ."

"She's just what?"

"She's a bit snobby, she reeks of money."

"I'm sorry what! Are you for real? You are, you're jealous. It all makes sense now, you won't leave me alone and as soon as Addison turns up, you act like this." Izzie said exasperated. She had long stopped peddling, disbelieving her very eyes and ears. She got up from the bike, albeit a little wobbly on her feet.

"Are you-"

"I'm fine. And I'm leaving." With that Izzie was gone, leaving a very embarrassed Jen behind.

* * *

Doors slammed and sneakers flew across the locker room as the young blonde entered in a less than cheery state. Her exchange with her gym buddy had soured her mood significantly. Jen had been so welcoming and helpful. Izzie was usually a good judge of character and while the brunette had been friendly, it now appeared there was an ulterior motive. She pulled open her locker and laid her head on the cool metal above the open space, she sighed heavily and closed her eyes. Pulling her towel from the locker, she undressed, wrapped the fluffy white towel around her and hurried toward the showers. Upon turning the corner she made impact with something. She lifted her eyes which widened immediately at the sight of a very damp and very naked Addison Montgomery. She averted her eyes and spun around, turning her back on the startled attending.

"I'm sorry, I . . ."

"It's ok, you're a doctor, it's nothing you haven't seen before." Addison laughed as she wrapped her own towel tightly around her body.

"I haven't seen your . . . well I have now, but I hadn't seen your . . . you know, before." Izzie rambled obvious embarrassment laced her words. She felt a hand on her shoulder and forced her gently to turn around. Reluctantly she turned, her eyes scrunched shut. Addison smiled.

"You can open your eyes Izzie." The blonde slowly opened one eye, upon seeing the towel clad surgeon she proceeded to open the other.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Addison said. "It's a gym locker room." She offered as explanation.

"Yeah but, it's you, Dr Montgomery." Izzie said.

"Oh please, we've already established that here we're Addison and Izzie. Just don't tell anyone what I look like naked." She smirked.

"I won't, there would be nothing bad to say anyway." The blonde blushed upon realising what she had said. Addison bowed her head and smiled. "I'm sorry, I wasn't, I didn't . . ."

"Hey, it's ok." The redhead offered. "I should err," she pointed passed Izzie toward the lockers.

"Oh right, yeah." The blonde stepped aside allowing the attending to leave. She sighed once again and sauntered slowly into a stall.

* * *

Izzie took the time in the shower to think about the events of the past hour. It had been one of revelations that much was true. At the same time she found herself in a situation where none of it had felt real. She had found a friend in her superior Dr Montgomery, more than that, she had found a deep attraction for the older woman, it had been her gym buddy Jen, a seemingly innocent bystander whose behaviour had inadvertently pushed her toward the attending in the first place. Izzie ran through the events in her head once again. _Addison had appeared in the gym, her gym. Addison was wearing a very tight outfit. Izzie had fallen off the treadmill. Izzie had injured herself. Addison had tended to her wounds. Addison had asked if Izzie and Jen were dating. Izzie denied it. Addison had lied for her to avoid coffee with Jen. Addison had laid a hand on her bare leg. Addison had jokingly told Izzie to keep her eyes to herself. Addison blatantly checked her out. Addison had joined her on the bikes. Addison had almost pushed her off the bike, jokingly. Addison had saved her from falling_ . . . Izzie was beginning to notice a pattern in her thoughts, the attending had initiated a number of the 'events' that had occurred. She continued. _Addison warned her when Jen was approaching. Izzie wiped the drop of water from Addison's chin. Addison hadn't flinched, in fact, Addison was dazed. Addison looked sexy as hell when she was walking away. Izzie defended Addison when Jen verbally attacked the older woman. Izzie had grown visibly angry and reacted physically taking her frustrations out on inanimate objects. Izzie had walked into Addison. Addison was naked. Addison was naked. Addison was naked. _Izzie, for some reason, could not seem to shake that last thought.

* * *

Having washed her hair and lathered her body, as well as cleansing her thoughts, the blonde intern re-entered the locker room, thankful to see a fully clothed Addison Montgomery sat on a bench combing through her hair. She stopped momentarily and smiled at Izzie before bending over and retrieving a sneaker from the floor.

"Is this yours?" she asked, a hint of amusement in her voice. Izzie cracked a large rewarding smile.

"Yes."

"May I ask what it is doing over here?"

"You can ask." Izzie answered cryptically walking over to collect the offending item. She took it from the redhead and sat beside her.

"Are you ok?" Addison drawled suspiciously, turning her head to look at Izzie. She had stopped brushing her hair and was leaning her elbows on her jean clad thighs. The blonde smiled shyly.

"Yeah." She nodded. "I'm good." And nudged Addison with her shoulder. The redhead laughed at the blonde's playfulness and nudged her back. "Thanks for patching me up."

"Well I figured it was my fault . . . hey you got your band aid wet." Addison said, gently touching the dressing with her finger. Two pairs of eyes were focussed on the attending's actions, she stroked gently. Her ministrations continued, her fingers now lightly brushing over the toned skin of the blonde's knee. Izzie's breath hitched, Addison tentatively looked up, Izzie's face centimetres away, the blonde could feel Addison's warm breath caressing her cheek. She too looked up and caught the sparkle in the attending's crystal clear blue eyes. Izzie's eyes darted downwards, she looked at Addison's inviting lips, the gaze didn't go unnoticed by the older woman. Addison's eyelids grew heavy, her own gaze drifted to Izzie's own lips, the blonde looked up momentarily, meeting Addison's orbs once again. The redhead moved closer to the blonde, Izzie too edged closer, they both closed their eyes in anticipation, the gravitational pull was too strong. Finally their lips met in a climax of emotions. Izzie's lips stroked the redhead's with a tenderness and love she had yet to experience with a lover. Izzie placed her hand on the redhead's soft cheek and stroked it gently while using her tongue to prise Addison's smooth lips apart and slowly explored her partner's mouth. Their tongues began a slow foxtrot, full of passion and promise. Both were lost in the other. As a door slammed, bringing them back to reality, they slowly and reluctantly pulled apart, opening their eyes, refocusing on one another, huge, wide smiles adorned both their flush faces.

"What just- did we just- umm? Wow!" Izzie's coherence was obliterated from the incredible kiss she had just endured courtesy of Addison Montgomery. She looked intently at her friend whose eyes were as glazed as a freshly baked Krispy Kreme donut. Addison blinked, life slowly returned to the blue orbs, a smile formed upon the woman's face.

"Huh?" was all she could manage, slowly emerging from her reverie, the redhead smiled almost shyly, "Wow, well, that's new . . . That's new with you, not, you know, new, new, but it was just, wow and new." She babbled.

Izzie stared intently at her, "Shut up!"

Slightly stunned, Addison replied, "Demanding Izzie, wearing just a towel, is not something I thought I would experience. I love it." She beamed.

Izzie raised an eyebrow in response and smirked, an air of new found confidence washing over her. Movement in her peripheral vision caught her attention, she turned her head slightly and moved her hand to grip the top of her towel, suddenly self conscious.

"What are you doing?" a third voice interrupted.

The blonde glanced sideways at Addison, the frown on her face causing the redhead slight concern. She turned around to face their intruder.

"I don't think that's any of your business." Addison replied.

"I wasn't asking you." Came the harsh reply.

"Oh really?" the redhead demanded, she rose from the bench, leaving an uncomfortable blonde behind. The attending towered over her competitor, hands on her hips, a demanding, questioning expression on her face.

Jen eyed her suspiciously from her disadvantaged position, "I've met your type before. You'll only break her heart."

Addison laughed disbelievingly, "Right, you know all about me do you?"

"Truth hurts does it?" the brunette taunted.

Izzie had become infuriated by the brunette's accusations. She had thought long and hard about her previously obscure relationship with the redhead. Izzie had always admired her, that much was true. She reflected upon when Addison had appeared in Seattle and had respected the way she had fought to save her marriage, despite what had happened to have gotten her into the situation in the first place. The intern had worked closely with Addison on numerous occasions and was once taught a harsh lesson about patient care by the attending when Izzie had cared for a dying baby. This had considerably upset the blonde, but in time had grown to accept what had happened and the teachings of one of the greatest neo natal surgeons in the country. Since then Izzie had nothing but respect for the older woman, watching and learning, more eager than ever before.

The blonde could take it no longer, she had to intervene, standing, she placed herself between both women, standing close, protecting Addison. She was face to face with the assailant.

"That is enough." Izzie said sternly through gritted teeth. "Back the hell off Jen." The petite gym journalist smirked at the blonde.

"That's not what you were saying the other night." She stated seriously.

"What?" Izzie shook her head in disbelief, "What the hell are you talking about?"

"When you were screaming my name, begging for more . . . you don't remember?" Jen's head was tilted to the side, as if thinking wistfully. It was enough to send the tall blonde over the edge, she lunged towards Jen, before her hands made contact with the shorter woman, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist, pulling her back with force.

"You are seriously deranged." The blonde spat at Jen. Addison loosened her grip on Izzie when it was clear she wouldn't do anything 'stupid'.

"I think you should do as Izzie says and back off." The redhead began, "She clearly has no interest in you and to make up such, such nonsense, is clearly messed up." She spouted, yet Addison was not finished and continued, "You know, we offer psychiatric services at Seattle Grace, maybe you should arrange an appointment." Addison offered.

The brunette was seething, her jaw was set, teeth gritted, her eyes were wild, she leapt forward and shoved a surprised Izzie. The blonde consequently flew less than elegantly through the air and landed on the tiled floor with a thump, all the while trying her hardest to keep the soft plush towel around her body. Izzie, now out of the way, Jen continued her assault and shoved the startled redhead against the lockers behind her. Jen grabbed at Addison's wrists and held them either side of the attending's head, effectively pinning her to the lockers. The brutal strength of the petite brunette was somewhat unexpected and Addison struggled against the iron grip. Having witnessed the commotion from the floor, Izzie regained her composure and got to her feet, her game face set.

"Get. Your. Hands. Off. My. Woman." Izzie seethed.

Both women in the entanglement turned suddenly and looked at the woman who had uttered the words with such venom. The sound of the door opening and banging shut brought an abrupt end to the deafening silence. Three heads turned and sought out the intruder.

"What seems to be the problem?" The security officer asked. She was a tall stocky woman, with brown, shoulder length hair. If she were to guess, Izzie would place her at early to mid-forties.

The blonde responded, "This woman is stalking me and attacked my, my, erm, my . . ."

"Woman, apparently." Addison completed, still slightly baffled by the intern's words.

The officer glanced at the owner of the voice and saw she was being held uncomfortably by a shorter woman against the wooden lockers. Jen let go of the redhead almost immediately, a sheepish expression crossed her face.

"She," Jen pointed accusingly at Addison, "was kissing my girlfriend."

Izzie snorted before responding, "Excuse me? I am not your girlfriend, I am not your anything." The blonde continued, this time directing her words at the security officer, "Can you please call the cops? I want to file a complaint. I would also like to speak to your manager, I feel this member of the gym is a threat to other patrons." She finished, looking intently at Jen.

"I can call 'em if you want ma'am?" The security officer confirmed.

"Wait, wait, ok, I'm sorry ok? I'll just go, I'll leave, just please don't call the cops."

Izzie's eyebrow involuntarily rose at Jen's pleas, suspicious of her words. The blonde opened her mouth to respond, "You will not talk to me or Addie again. Do you understand?"

Jen's solemn face gave her the answer she required, but verbally replied nonetheless, "Yeah, yes."

"Why would you do this?" Addison asked the shorter woman.

"I'm in love with her." Jen blurted, "Ok? Are you happy now? I'm in love with her and I can't help it."

The blonde in question stood virtually motionless, her jaw almost hitting the floor in surprise, her eyebrows reaching her hairline. Addison frowned, thoughts were churning in her mind.

"Well, you're going to have to get over it because she's not interested." The attending spat.

"How can you be so sure?" Jen challenged.

"Because it was my throat she had her tongue down, not yours." The redhead fought. She was visibly riled by the other woman's words, she felt a soft tugging at her hand and looked down. Izzie had scooped up her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"While I am flattered and somewhat disturbed by your attention Jen, Addison is the one I want to be with." She paused and glanced at the older woman beside her, a smile adorned her face, "Always has been." She concluded.

"Always?" Addison asked curiously.

"Since I first saw you. I didn't realise until today. I've loved working with you and admired you both personally and professionally and I wanted to please you, I wanted to be the best person and the best doctor I could be for you. And now I know why." Izzie declared.

Addison smiled a thoughtful, shy smile and squeezed the hand she was holding, "I so wish we didn't have an audience right now."

The security officer cleared her throat and was trying to look everywhere but at the couple. "Ma'am, could you collect your belongings and leave the building?" she addressed Jen.

The petite brunette hung her head, "Yeah, yeah, sure." She then turned to the blonde, "I only want you to be happy."

"Seriously?" Izzie asked with an incredulous look on her face.

Addison intervened, attempting to douse any fire that may be reigniting, "Izzie, come on, let's get you dressed." She said, gently nudging the intern toward her locker. As the two women moved away, the security officer escorted Jen from the locker room.

"There's a hundred different ways I could respond to that." Izzie said quietly with a dainty smile.

Addison rolled her eyes before replying, "You put some clothes on and I'll blow dry my hair and fix my makeup. Deal?"

"Deal." Izzie beamed, as Addison turned away the blonde spoke again, "You're beautiful you know?"

Addison spun around, not quite sure what she heard was true, "Huh?"

"Without makeup, you're beautiful." The blonde sighed.

* * *

Izzie sat in the passenger seat staring out of the window at the large empty house, there were no lights on, meaning there was no one home. She glanced at the woman sat beside her in the drivers seat.

"Do you want to come in?" Izzie offered.

"Won't your friends be home?" Addison asked tentatively.

"They're doing a late shift tonight. Bailey let me go, I did too much overtime last week."

"Never let it be said Miranda Bailey doesn't give her intern's a break." The attending smirked.

"She can be ok." Izzie pondered. "So . . . .?"

"Soooo?"

"Do you want to come in?" the blonde asked. "For a coffee, or a chat, or whatever."

"I like the sound of whatever." Addison smiled.

"You don't know what it is yet." Izzie pointed out.

"I'm willing to take my chances." The attending offered.

* * *

Izzie felt suddenly nervous as she pushed the key into the lock. She turned it, opening the door as she did so and gingerly stepped inside, very aware of the woman following her. Izzie flipped on a switch and the hall was shrouded with light. She blinked a couple of times, her eyes adjusting to the light. The blonde turned and saw Addison waiting timidly just inside the door. With three large strides she was standing before the older woman, a hair's breadth between them, she unceremoniously closed the gap between them and was once again feeling the warmth and softness of Addison's lips on her own. She broke away as quickly has she had swooped in, leaving a bewildered Addison Montgomery still leaning forwards with her eyes closed. Taking pity upon the innocent redhead, and moreover unable to resist any longer, Izzie captured the attending's lips once more. This time she deepened the kiss, her hands snaked up and grasped Addison's neck, pulling her closer. The kiss was hungry and wanting, Izzie was becoming addicted to the taste that was Addison and poured everything into devouring the redhead. Addison in turn was equally as aroused, her own hands were tangled in the blonde's tresses.

Following the onslaught, Addison pulled away, almost desperate for breath. She observed the wanting and longing in Izzie's eyes and imagined her own blue crystal orbs mirrored that of her friend. The blonde moved her hands and cupped the attending's face, feeling the soft skin upon her own, she stroked Addison's cheeks with her thumbs in an intimate gesture. The redhead momentarily fluttered her eyes closed at the sensation of Izzie's touch. She could feel the blonde's warm breath on her face and within seconds, her lips were again touching her own. This time it was a short, sweet, brief affair, emphasising the intimacy of the moment. Addison slowly opened her eyes to find sparkling, brown ones looking intently at her. There was a hint of something, Addison couldn't quite put her finger on, until Izzie grabbed at her hand and started pulling her toward the staircase.

"I didn't finish my work out, and I think you should be my work out buddy." Izzie smirked.

"It would be my pleasure." Concluded a very satisfied Addison Montgomery.


End file.
